Steps
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Perjalanan kisah Kim Taehyung merubah statusnya dari teman masa kecil menjadi kekasih Jeon Joungkook/ KookV/ Onesshot/ M Rated/ Can be said as a side story of my previous FF Hold Me Tight


**Tittle** : Steps

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : KookV

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : M rated, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Taehyung berumur 9 tahun saat rumah kosong satu-satunya di blok tempat ia tinggal akhirnya dihuni. Rumah itu, secara kebetulan hanya berjarak 5 rumah dari tempatnya tinggal. Dan Taehyung yang saat itu hanya bocah kelas 2 SD tengah bersepeda menngeliling blok rumahnya secara tidak sengaja melihat seorang bocah yang tengah duduk diteras depan rumah yang baru saja ditempati. Gerbang setinggi tubuhnya terlihat terbuka, hingga Taehyung bisa melihat jelas wajah bocah itu.

Senyum persegi miliknya terkembang sempurna, ia melambaikan salah satu tangannya, "Annyeong! Ayo kita bermain bersama!"

Namun ajakan ceria kelewat semangat dari Taehyung tidak ditanggapi dengan sama semangatnya. Bocah itu hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang Taehyung. Respon itu tidak membuat Taehyung menyerah. Ia turun dari sepedanya, membiarkan sepeda itu tergeletak didepan gerbang.

"kau tidak ingin bermain denganku?" tanya Taehyung saat ia sudah berdiri tiga langkah didepan bocah itu. Bocah lelaki dengan potongan rambut serupa helm yang poninya menutupi kening itu hanya menunduk, tidak menjawab.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan ikut duduk disamping bocah lelaki itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

"..."

"ini rumahmu?"

Dan bocah itu terus diam, hanya memandang Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

"dimana ibumu?"

"..."

"Ayahmu?"

"..."

"Kau punya saudara? Taetae anak tunggal, Taetae tidak memiliki kakak ataupun adik. Dirimu?"

"..."

"hei, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taetae?"

"..."

"kenapa sendirian duduk didepan rumah? Apa kau takut sendirian didalam?"

"..."

"kau bisa bicara kan? Kenapa diam saja? Tidak suka jika Taetae menganggumu? Ingin Taetae pergi?"

Saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari bocah itu Taehyung berdiri. Ia memandang bocah yang masih duduk itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, juga bibir yang bergetar.

"kalau tidak suka, hiks, aku akan pergi."

Namun, belum sempat Taehyung mengambil langkah, bocah itu menarik ujung kaos yang ia pakai. Taehyung terdiam, tangannya mengusap kasar matanya yang basah.

"namamu."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya cepat, balas memandang bocah yang tengah mendongak menatapnya, "kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Namamu siapa?"

Senyum Taehyung kembali, bahkan lebih lebar dari pertama kali ia menyapa bocah itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangan Taehyung terulur, "Taetae! Namaku Kim Taehyung."

Joungkook tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat sangat manis, "Namaku Kookie, Jeon Joungkook." Ia membalas uluran tangan Taehyung. Kali ini Taehyung kembali duduk disamping bocah yang akhirnya berbicara, mengaku bernama Joungkook.

"kenapa tadi Kookie tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taetae?" tanya Taehyung lagi, dengan bekas air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Joungkook menggeleng, "kata Seokjin hyung, Kookie tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing. Jadi Kookie tanya nama Taetae, sekarang kita bukan orang asing!"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, padahal sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu maksud Joungkook. Namun, yang ia paham, ia memiliki teman baru.

"jadi, sekarang Kookie teman Taetae?"

Joungkook mengangguk, menerima pelukan tiba-tiba Taehyung, bahkan membiarkan Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Kookie imut."

.

.

.

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak perkenalan Taehyung dengan Joungkook. Dan kedua bocah itu menjadi semakin lengket. Apalagi, Joungkook adalah satu-satunya anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya, membuat keduanya hanya memiliki teman seumuran satu sama lain.

Joungkook yang hanya tinggal bersama hyung satu satunya, Kim Seokjin, akan dititipkan di rumah Taehyung begitu pulang sekolah, menunggu sang hyung selesai bekerja. Sehingga hal itu juga yang membuat keluarga Taehyung seakan-akan menganggap Joungkook sebagai anak keduanya.

"Taetae, Kookie, ayo kemari! Kue eomma sudah jadi."

"ne eomma!" teriakan cempreng dari dua bocah itu menyahut, lalu terdengar suara gedebuk yang diikuti tangisan kencang. Eomma Kim yang mendengar tangisan itu segera meninggalkan dapur menuju ke ruang tengah, dimana Joungkook dan Taehyung berada.

Yeoja paruh baya itu bisa melihat Taehyung yang duduk sembari memeluk kaki kanannya, memperlihatkan lututnya yang terluka dan terlihat sedikit darah disana. Eomma Kim tersenyum geli, bukan bermaksud menertawakan anaknya yang sepertinya jatuh dan terluka. Namun pemandangan didepannya, dimana Joungkook ikut berjongkok didepan Taehyung dan meniup luka Taehyung yang membuatnya tersenyum. Bocah yang setahun lebih muda dari Taehyung itu terlihat sangat serius saat meniup luka Taehyung, juga tangannya yang tak tinggal diam, mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung.

"sudah Taetae hyung, tidak usah menangis. Kookie akan menyembuhkan luka Taetae hyung!" ucap Joungkook semangat. Ia berdiri, bermaksud mencari kotak yang biasa dipakai Seokjin hyungnya jika ia terluka. Maklum, Joungkook termasuk bocah yang susah diam, hingga sering terluka.

"eh, eomma!" Joungkook yang melihat eomma Kim berdiri tak jauh darinya segera berlari menghampirinya, "Kookie mau mengobati luka Taetae hyung. Apa eomma punya kotak ajaib?"

Kening eomma Kim mengerut, "kotak ajaib apa Kookie?"

"Kookie punya kotak ajaib di rumah?" Taehyung ikut menyahut. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, meski hidung dan matanya masih sembab.

Joungkook mengangguk antusias, "iya, Kookie punya kotak ajaib di rumah! Seokjin hyung selalu bisa menyembuhkan Kookie dengan kotak itu! Saat Kookie batuk, demam, bahkan berdarah seperti Taetae hyung kotak itu selalu menyembuhkan Kookie."

Eomma Kim yang menyadari kotak ajaib yang dimaksud Joungkook terkekeh geli, melihat Taehyung yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, "Kookie hebat punya kotak ajaib! Taetae juga mau, eomma!"

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Joungkook lembut, "tunggu sebentar ya, eomma juga punya kotak ajaib."

Lalu tak lama kemudian eomma Kim kembali membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan lambang '+' merah diatasnya.

"woah, eomma juga punya!" teriak Joungkook senang. Ia menerima kotak itu dari eomma Kim dan kembali duduk didepan Taehyung yang masih belum merubah posisinya.

Joungkook dengan kening mengerut memandang isi kotak tersebut yang ia buka. Ia serius sekali mencari entah-apa yang bisa menyembuhkan Taetae hyungnya.

"ah! Ketemu!" Joungkook berseru senang dan mengambil sebuah botol bening dan kapas.

"nanti kalau perih jangan menangis ya, Taetae hyung. Kata Seokjin hyung, kalau diobati jangan menangis, agar lukanya cepat sembuh."

Eomma Kim yang mendengar itu tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya Seokjin hyung yang merupakan kakak lelaki Joungkook itu benar-benar mendidik Joungkook dengan baik.

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengigit bibirnya saat kapas yang dipegang Joungkook mengenai lukanya, terasa perih saat alkohol sampai obat merah dioleskan Joungkook. Bahkan bocah itu menempelkan plester luka di lutut Taehyung. Lalu secara tidak terduga, Joungkook mengecup plester luka Taehyung, seperti yang sering dilakukan hyungnya jika ia terluka.

"jja, sudah selesai Taetae hyung! Sudah tidak sakit kan?"

Taehyung memandang Joungkook yang tersenyum dan lukanya bergantian lalu dia mengangguk cepat, menampilkan kembali senyum kotak andalannya, "ne! Kotak ajaibnya bekerja, Kookie! Sudah tidak sakit lagi!"

Eomma Kim ikut tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya, "jja, karena sudah sembuh. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan kue buatan eomma?"

"yeay!"

.

.

.

Taehyung berumur 15 tahun saat ia mengetahui dengan jelas kisah perjalanan hidup seorang Jeon Joungkook. Karena ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari itu. Saat minggu pertama ia menjalani hari menjadi siswa kelas 2 SMP, yang berarti Joungkook menjadi adik kelasnya. Karena akhirnya keduanya satu sekolah. Dulu saat SD, keduanya berada di sekolah yang berbeda, maklum saja, Joungkook hanya sekolah disebuah SD sederhana tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Hari sudah malam, sudah lewat jam makan malam, dan Taehyung tengah tiduran di kamarnya sembari membaca komik favoritnya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia melihat Joungkook diambang pintu, masih dengan seragam yang melekat dan wajah sembab yang berantakan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Joungkook yang sangat kacau.

"Tae hyung." Lalu tanpa peringatan, tubuh Taehyung yang duduk ditepi ranjang langsung terjatuh, ditubruk badan Joungkook yang semakin besar, bahkan hampir-hampir menyamai besar tubuhnya. Namja Jeon itu memeluk erat-erat tubuh Taehyung, menindih setengah tubuh Taehyung dengan miliknya.

"hiks, Tae hyung, hiks." Joungkook melanjutkan tangisnya didalam pelukan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam, melupakan komiknya yang terlempar entah kemana dan menepuk pelan punggung Joungkook, "gwenchana, Joungkook ah, gwenchana."

Hampir 15 menit lebih Joungkook menangis, masih menindih setengah tubuh Taehyung diatas ranjang. Dan sekarang, isakan itu sudah berhenti. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Joungkook, membuat namja itu ikut telentang disampingnya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga posisinya kini menyamping dan memandang Joungkook yang hanya diam memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"sekarang aku tahu."

Taehyung diam, mengerutkan keningnya karena masih belum paham. "Tahu apa?"

Joungkook menoleh, balas menatap Taehyung, "aku tahu kenapa margaku dan Seokjin hyung berbeda. Kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Kenapa Seokjin hyung tak pernah membicarakan mengenai orang tua kami, kenapa Seokjin hyung bekerja seorang diri untuk menghidupiku. Kenapa – kenapa hanya ada aku dan Seokjin hyung selama ini. Aku tahu, akhirnya aku tahu."

Bibir Taehyung mengatup erat, menatap sedikit ragu dan ingin tahu. Ia bisa melihat mata Joungkook yang masih memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"karena ternyata, aku dan Seokjin hyung memiliki ayah yang berbeda. – " Lalu cerita itu mengalir dari bibir Joungkook. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung merasa sangat beruntung memiliki orang tua yang lengkap dan keluarga yang harmonis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin menjadi keluarga yang menerima kehadiran Joungkook.

Taehyung diam, membiarkan keheningan menggantung dilangit-langit kamarnya begitu Joungkook selesai bercerita. Selama ini, ia hanya menebak-nebak mengenai alasan dibalik kehidupan Joungkook yang hanya seorang diri bersama Seokjin hyung. Dan kini, setelah ia tahu cerita sesungguhnya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kedua namja itu saling membisu, memandang lurus kearah langit-langit kamar Taehyung. Joungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung, dengan ragu menggerakkan tangannya hingga kini menggenggam jemari Taehyung, "hyung. Kau tidak akan menjauhiku karena ini kan?"

Taehyung langsung menoleh, mendapati Joungkook memandangnya dengan binar mata yang memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat jelas. Tangan Taehyung balas menggenggam jemari Joungkook, ia tersenyum lembut, "tidak. Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Jawabnya meyakinkan. Taehyung masih bisa melihat sekelebat keraguan dari mata Joungkook, sebelum akhirnya namja itu tersenyum lebar, bebanding terbalik dengan matanya yang kembali memerah.

"gomawo, hyung."

.

.

.

Sejak Joungkook tahu mengenai kenyataan tentang hidupnya, sedikit banyak namja itu berubah. Sudah tidak ada lagi dongsaeng menggemaskan milik Kim Taehyung, tidak ada lagi rengekan menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu paginya karena terlambat bangun, tidak ada lagi senyum kelinci menggemaskan yang menghiasi harinya. Seorang Jeon Joungkook benar-benar berubah, menjadi seorang namja yang terlihat dingin.

Meski tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Joungkook padanya. Namja itu masih menemaninya berangkat dan pulang sekolah, menungguinya saat latihan vocal berjalan lebih lama, bahkan masih membiarkan dirinya tidur dikamarnya. Namun perubahan yang sangat terlihat dari Joungkook adalah perlakuannya pada Seokjin dan Taehyung. Ia menjadi lebih protektif, sangat menjaga kedua hyungnya itu. Bahkan, ia memaksa ikut saat Taehyung akan kerja kelompok bersama teman sekelasnya.

"Joungkook?"

"ya, Tae?"

Dan satu perubahan drastis, Joungkook sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan tambahan _hyung_ dibelakang namanya.

Taehyung yang saat ini tengah duduk diranjang Joungkook itu terdiam, memandang punggung telanjang Joungkook yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya memakai sebuah celana basket selututnya.

"kau – apa kau habis berkelahi?" tanya Taehyung lirih. Ia bisa melihat punggung Joungkook menegang, dan gerakan tangan namja itu yang tengah memilih baju dilemari terhenti.

Ragu, Joungkook membalik tubuhnya, memandang Taehyung dengan kening yang berkerut, "darimana – "

"punggungmu, ada luka lebam disana, juga beberapa goresan." Jawab Taehyung cepat. Ia memandang Joungkook dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, "apa yang terjadi?"

Joungkook diam, ia meremas kaos putih yang masih ditangannya. Ia menutup – setengah membanting – pintu lemarinya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Ia duduk bersisian dengan namja Kim itu.

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengadukanku pada Seokjin hyung." Ucap Joungkook pelan. Taehyung mengangguk, memandang nanar ketubuh bagian atas Joungkook yang penuh luka.

Joungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "kemarin, aku baru saja berkelahi dengan anak kelas 2. Hanya perkelahian biasa, seperti siswa lainnya"

"sejak kapan?"

"ha?"

"sejak kapan kau sering berkelahi?"

Joungkook diam, ia menunduk. Tidak berani memandang Taehyung yang menatapnya kecewa.

"satu bulan yang lalu, tepat seminggu setelah kejadian itu."

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar, "oke. Jadi, kau melampiaskan rasa kecewamu dengan berkelahi? Serius, Kook? Kukira kau lebih dewasa daripada ini."

Joungkook dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Taehyung tak terima, sebelum akhirnya menunduk lagi saat menyadari tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"kau hanya menambah masalah Seokjin hyung dengan berkelahi, Joungkook. Kau pasti tahu itu."

"tapi aku tidak akan melibatkan Seokjin hyung. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin hyung tahu."

"bagaimana jika kau terluka? Bagaimana jika kau tertangkap polisi? Kau pikir akan bertahan berapa lama sampai Seokjin hyung tahu?"

"tapi Tae – "

"Kook. Bisakah kau mendengarku sekaliiii saja? Kau berubah sekarang."

Bibir Joungkook membentuk satu garis lurus rapat, memandang Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"kemana Joungkook _ku_ yang dulu? Bunnie manis ku?"

Joungkook mendengus, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Tae."

"tapi bukan berarti kau harus berkelahi, Kook! Aku tahu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku paham kenapa kau sudah tidak bermanja lagi padaku, aku terima saat kau tidak memanggilku hyung lagi. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Joungkook lagi-lagi diam, ia memandang Taehyung yang kini menangis didepannya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuat Taehyung menangis, dan entah kenapa sudut hatinya menjerit sakit.

"ma – maafkan aku." Bisik Joungkook samar. Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya, "kumohon, berhentilah bersikap sok dingin didepanku dan Seokjin hyung. Berhenti sok kuat dengan berkelahi. Kau bisa melampiaskan rasa sakit dan kecewa dengan hal lain yang lebih baik, bukan berkelahi."

"tapi Tae – "

"Kook."

Hanya dengan teguran itu Joungkook kembali merapatkan bibirnya. Ia melihat dalam diam Taehyung dan menyeka air matanya dengan tisu. Lalu tiba-tiba namja Kim itu tersenyum lebar.

"jja, sekarang kembalilah menjadi Kookie _ku,_ Bunny-Kook!" teriak Taehyung antusias. Joungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap datar ke arah Taehyung yang dengan sangat cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan. Padahal Joungkook sudah akan meminta maaf dan memberikan pembelaan diri.

"tersenyumlah!" ucap Taehyung. Joungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menurut dan membuka bibirya, tersenyum lebar hingga seluruh giginya terlihat.

Taehyung memekik samar dan bergeser untuk melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada bahu Joungkook lalu mengusakkan kepalanya pada sisi kepala Joungkook, gesture yang selalu ia lakukan saat gemas pada namja Jeon itu.

Joungkook terkekeh, ikut tertawa karena Taehyung yang masih tertawa renyah. Taehyung sangat suka memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, seperti saat ini contohnya. Namja itu kini sudah berganti mengacak rambutnya dengan wajahnya sendiri. Hidung mancung Taehyung terasa geli menyapa kepalanya.

"Tae, hentikan. Itu geli!" protes Joungkook. Sebenarnya, jika ia ingin, ia bisa menggunakan tenaganya dan mengusir Taehyung dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin menganggu kesenangan Taehyung yang akhir-akhir ini hilang karena tembok dingin yang tanpa sadar ia buat.

"ok, aku akan berhenti bersikap dingin padamu dan Seokjin hyung." Ucap Joungkook pasrah. Taehyung berhenti dan menatap Joungkook, "baguslah."

"tapi aku tetap akan berkelahi. Tenang saja, itu sebagai latihan dari taekwondo yang selama ini aku pelajari. Aku sudah hampir sabuk hitam jika kau lupa."

Taehyung sudah akan protes sebelum Joungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan membantingnya di ranjang.

"tidak ada protes, aku lelah. Sekarang saatnya tidur."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, meski tetap menurut dan memeluk boneka berbentuk semangka milik Joungkook. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi Joungkook. Joungkook terkekeh dan ikut berbalik, hingga keduanya saling memunggungi.

"selamat malam, Taehyung."

"hm."

.

.

.

Pubertas adalah hal yang memukul telak Taehyung. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, tanpa bisa ia lawan. Ia sudah mendapati mimpi basah pertama nya saat pertengahan kelas dua. Dan sekarang, saat ia berada ditingkat terakhir sekolah menengah pertama, ia merasakan apa yang dinamakan oleh kebanyakan orang _cinta monyet_. Atau saat itu dengan galau Taehyung curhat pada Seokjin bahwa ia tengah mengalami apa yang ia sendiri sebut _cinta pertama_.

Seorang yeoja feminim berambut sebahu yang memiliki senyum lebar, Taehyung mengenalnya dengan nama Choi Yoona. Dia adik kelas Taehyung, seangkatan dengan Joungkook namun berbeda kelas. Yeoja itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Taehyung sunbae_ , adik tingkatnya di klub vocal. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya bisa _suka,_ atau ia dengan dramatis bilang _menemukan cinta pertama._

Dan setelah berkonsultasi dengan Seokjin, eommanya, bahkan dengan Joungkook, Taehyung memberanikan diri meminta Yoona menjadi kekasihnya. Hingga panggilan _Taehyung sunbae_ berubah menjadi _Taehyung oppa._

Taehyung sebagai anak baik-baik yang selalu dimanja oleh orang tuanya dan dididik sedemikian rupa tidak pernah berani melakukan hal lebih dengan kekasih pertamanya itu. Kencan pertama mereka terjadi satu minggu setelah pernyataan cinta Taehyung diterima. Keduanya hanya mengelilingi taman bermain hingga sore, hanya sampai jam 6 dan keduanya berpisah di halte 50 meter dari taman bermain. Bahkan, jika Yoona tidak mengambil inisiatif menggenggam tangan Taehyung saat di rumah hantu, Taehyung tak akan berani meyentuh kekasihnya itu.

Namun yang membuat Taehyung galau setelah menjalani waktu bahagia dengan Yoona adalah, bahkan setelah hampir 2 bulan keduanya berkencan, Taehyung dan kekasihnya hanya sampai ditahap berpegangan tangan. Taehyung tak berani berbuat lebih, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memeluk bahu Yoona, apalagi menciumnya.

Dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya menginap di kamar Joungkook. Mencoba mencar teman curhat setelah seharian mengadu pada Seokjin. Yang percuma karena Kim Seokjin menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bekerja memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Joungkook. Hingga kehidupan percintaan Seokjin terlupakan begitu sja.

Jadi, jalan satu-satunya adalah bertanya pada Joungkook yang ia kenal baik telah mengalami masa-masa pacaran pertama.

"menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Taehyung duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang Joungkook, memeluk boneka semangka favoritnya disana. Ia bertanya pada Joungkook yang duduk bersila didepannya.

"kenapa sih kau selalu mempersulit dirimu sendiri? Kau tinggal menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tidak perlu meminta ijin. Saat seorang yeoja sudah menerimu menjadi kekasihnya, berarti kau sudah boleh melakukan apapun padaya."

Kening Taehyung mengerut dalam, "memang kau sudah sampai mana dengan kekasihmu?"

Joungkook menyeringai, "menurutmu?"

"ya! Tidak lucu, Kook!" Taehyung memukul Joungkook dengan boneka semangkanya. Joungkook tertawa, "tidak sampai mana-mana kok. Paling jauh hanya meraba. Sungguh!"

Taehyung mendesis tak suka. Joungkook itu jauh lebih populer daripada dirinya, apalagi ia juga masuk kedalam tim basket sekolahnya yang sangat diidolakan. Tak heran jika Joungkook sudah berganti pacar. Bahkan seingat Taehyung, namja itu sudah memiliki 2 mantan, meski kini mengaku single.

"Kook, kembali ke topik awal. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Joungkook diam, ia memandang Taehyung lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan merangkak cepat ke arah Taehyung. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya bersandar pada kepala ranjang disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Taehyung, memenjarakan gerakan namja itu.

"saat tengah sepi, pojokkan dia. Lalu dengan cepat – _chup"_ Joungkook mencium pipinya, "kau menciumnya. Tidak susah kok."

Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya saat Joungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya. Memang itu bukan ciuman pertama yang diberikan Joungkook dipipinya. Keduanya sudah sering bertukar ciuman di pipi masing-masing. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa berdebar merasakan bibir Joungkook mendarat di pipinya.

"yak! Apa maksudmu menciumku tanpa aba-aba!" teriak Taehyung setelah 10 detik hanya diam. Ia kembali memukul tubuh Joungkook, kali ini berkli-kali hinga namja Jeon itu berteriak minta berhenti.

"memang kenapa sih? Kau juga sering mencium pipiku." Bela Joungkook tak terima.

Taehyung mendengus, menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tanpa sadar menindih perut Joungkook yang sudah telentang pasrah dibawahnya. "aku kan meminta saranmu untuk mencium Yoona, bukan kau yang menciumku."

Joungkook bangkit duduk dan mengangat kedua bahunya acuh, "aku sudah memberikan contoh kan. Seperti tadi. Atau saat kalian tengah mengobrol lalu tiba-tiba hening. Nah, saat itu suasana yang pas untuk kau menciumnya. Tak apa, lakukan saja dengan natural. Kau juga bisa mengajak pacarmu itu ke balik tribun lapangan basket, ada lorong sepi yang menuju ruang ganti yang jarang dipakai. Disana sering dijadikan tempat mesum."

Mulut Taehyung terbuka lebar, tak menyangka Joungkook akan memberikan jawaban panjang lebar mendetail seperti itu. Lalu keduanya terdiam. Taehyung dan jougkook hanya saling memandang, dengan atmosfer canggung yang tiba-tiba memenuhi langit-langit kamar Joungkook.

Lalu, entah apa yang mendasari Joungkook, ia tiba-tiba menjulurkan lehernya, mendekati wajah Taehyung. Dan Taehyung hanya diam, saat perlahan, bibir bergetar Joungkook menempel diatas bibirnya. Membuat nafas keduanya menyatu dan terasa panas diwajah masing-masing.

Taehyung diam, menatap kosong kearah Joungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata Joungkook melirik kebawah, sebelum akhirnya menutup. Tangannya menemukan jemari Taehyung dan menggenggamnya. Hanya sebuah tautan renggang tanpa tekanan disana. Begitu pula ciuman mereka. Joungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menggerakkan bibirnya samar memagut milik Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung perlahan menutup, mengikuti nalurinya untuk membalas pagutan Joungkook. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan jika kata orang ciuman pertama akan memberikan sensasi menggelitik didasar perutnya, Taehyung merasakan itu. Saat tangan Joungkook meremas samar jemarinya, saat bibir Joungkook mengulum bibir bawahnya, saat nafas hangat Joungkook menerpa pipinya. Perasaan membuncah yang menggelikan namun nyaman itu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum, membalas remasan tangan Joungkook.

Lalu, setelah 20 detik yang terasa berjam-jam itu berlalu, keduanya saling melepaskan diri.

"itu ciuman pertamaku." Bisik Taehyung. Ia menatap Joungkook yang juga memandangnya. Joungkook mengangguk, "aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk itu. Aku senang menjadi yang pertama." Ia membalas dengan senyum kelincinya.

Taehyung berdecak dan memukul kepala Joungkook, menghancurkan atmosfer canggung keduanya. Ia mengusak kepalanya pada sisi kepala Joungkook yang ia apit dengan lenganya.

"terserah. Aku mau tidur. Terima kasih atas pelajarannya, bahkan praktik langsungnya."

Joungkook terdiam, ia hanya mematung melihat Taehyung yang melepas pelukannya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi dirinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa tadi mencium teman masa kecilnya itu. Yang ia tahu, bayangin Taehyung yang akan mencium gadis lain berputar didepan matanya dan tiba-tiba keinginan untuk mencicipi bibir tipis itu muncul. Dan ia tak menyangka akan merealisasikannya.

"selamat malam, Tae."

.

.

.

Bukannya menjadi canggung, setelah kejadian ciuman itu, hubungan keduanya justru semakin dekat. Joungkook tidak pernah memiliki kekasih lagi. Dan Taehyung bahkan putus dengan Choi Yoona sebelum perayaan 100 hari mereka. sebelum ia sempat mencium gadis itu.

Keduanya merasa puas dengan hubungan mereka sekarang. Tidak ada skinship berlebihan, tidak ada status yang berubah. Mereka tetap teman masa kecil, yang masih berbagi pelukan dan sesekali kecupan di pipi. Tidak lebih.

Namun semuanya berubah saat Joungkook masuk ke Senior High School. Namja itu menjadi lebih tampan, lebih _besar,_ dan lebih terlihat _manly_. Bahkan jauh lebih terlihat _namja_ daripada Taehyung. Dan hal itu yang membuat Joungkook merasa tidak puas dengan hubungannya dan Taehyung. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih.

Jadi, saat suasana mendukung seperti saat ini, Joungkook tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Saat hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah Taehyung, karena orang tuanya yang tengah pergi ke luar kota. Saat mereka tengah menonton sebuah film di kamar Taehyung, dengan seluruh lampu rumah mati, bahkan kamarnya, dan meninggalkan cahaya dari lampu kecil di meja nakas dan laptop yang memutar film.

"Taehyung."

"hm." Taehyung hanya bergumam samar. Fokusnya masih pada film yang berputar di laptop didepannya.

Joungkook berdehem samar, mengulurkan tangannya dan mem _pause_ film dilaptop Taehyung lalu menutup layarnya, menyingkirkan benda itu dari ranjang Taehyung.

"Kook, kenapa?" tanya Taehyung bingung. Ia memutar kepalanya dan memandang Joungkook bingung.

Joungkook menelan ludahnya gugup, "aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

"ya?" Taehyung menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memandang Joungkook penasaran.

"aku menyukaimu."

"aku juga menyukaimu, Joungkook ah."

Kepala Joungkook menggeleng cepat, "bukan seperti itu, bukan suka sebagai kakak kepada adiknya, atau antar sahabat. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang namja. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Taehyung diam. Ia memandang Joungkook yang tak melepas sedikitpun pandangan darinya.

"aku serius. Aku pertama kali menyadarinya saat ciuman pertama kita tahun lalu. Aku selalu membayangkan dirimu bersama orang lain, dan entah kenapa aku tak menyukai ide itu. Jadi, aku mulai mencari jawabannya. Lalu aku mendapatkannya sekarang. Karena aku menyukaimu, dan menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku."

"Kook, kau – serius?"

Joungkook mengangguk, "aku serius. Aku berusaha memantaskan diriku untukmu. Kau pasti menyadarinya, aku kembali berhenti merajuk, aku kembali membuat tembok tak kasat mata dengan orang lain. karena aku memang tengah mencoba membangun dinding disekeliling kita, kau dan aku. Agar aku bisa layak untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Taehyung diam.

"kau mau kan?" tanya Joungkook ragu. Ia memandang Taehyung cemas, apalagi namja Kim itu hanya diam dan terlihat bingung.

"Joungkook?"

"ya?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu sejak lama, namun entah sejak kapan aku selalu berdebar saat denganmu. Apalagi saat kau mencium pipiku minggu lalu, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Juga ciuman pertama kita."

"jadi?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan senyuman simetris miliknya, "jadi?"

"kau kekasihku."

Joungkook tertawa setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, melemparan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Taehyung, membuat namja itu telentang dibawahnya.

"jadi, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau kan?" bisik Joungkook ditelinga kiri Taehyung, membuat namja yang tengah telentang dibawahnya itu bergidik geli.

"maksudmu?"

" _Saat seorang_ yeoja _sudah menerimu menjadi kekasihnya, berarti kau sudah boleh melakukan apapun padaya._ Masih ingat kalimatku saat itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menatap Joungkook yang kini berada diatasnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan yang pertama darimu." Ucap Joungkook dengan suara beratnya. Suara berat yang sangat jarang Taehyung dengar, yang membuat tulang belakangnya meremang.

"kita masih kecil, Joungkook."

"kita sudah SMA."

"tapi – "

"jadi sebenarnya, kau mau atau tidak?"

Taehyung terdiam, ia melirik kemanapun asal bukan memandang Joungkook. Lalu dengan malu-malu mengangguk, "ya." Mereka hanya anak SMA dengan hormon membuncah.

Joungkook menyeringai dan memulai serangannya dengan mencium bibir Taehyung. Melakukan lebih dari hanya memagutnya. Kali ini berbeda dari ciuman pertama mereka. Joungkook menciumnya tanpa menahan-nahan, melibatkan lidah dan giginya. Membuat Taehyung melenguh samar dan mencengkeram lengan atasnya erat.

Keduanya saling memuaskan satu sama lain, menggerakkan kepala kekanan-kiri, mencari posisi nyaman. Melibatkan lidah, menginvasi mulut pasangannya, menyebabkan lelehan air liur di sudut Taehyung yang berada dibawah.

"ngh!" Taehyung mengerang saat ciuman keduanya terlepas. Joungkook bangkit duduk, menindih perut Taehyung. Ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah, dengan bibirnya yang membengkak.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap rahang Taehyung, turun kebawah, ke lehernya, tulang selangkanya, hingga dadanya yang tertutup piyama. Ia dengan perlahan membuka satu sersatu kancing piyama Taehyung, tetap memandang Taehyung yang hanya pasrah dibawahnya.

"ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagiku." Gumam Taehyung saat piayama atasnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Joungkook mengangguk, "ini juga akan menjadi yang pertama untukku."

Lalu keduanya dalam diam melepas pakaian masing-masing, hingga keduanya sepolos bayi baru lahir. Pipi keduanya memerah melihat tubuh telanjang yang lain. ini memang bukan kali pertama keduanya melihat tubuh yang lain bertelanjang. Tapi ini pertama kalinya keduanya bertelanjang dengan atmosfer pekat penuh gairah seks memenuhi ruangan dimana mereka berada.

"aku akan bermain lembut." Ucap Joungkook menenangkan. Ia mengusap lembut pinggul Taehyung, mencoba membuat kekasihnya itu rileks. Karena ia bisa melihat pancaran ketakutan dari mata Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, sepenuhnya percaya pada Joungkook.

Joungkook kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia mencium bibir Taehyung lagi, langsung menginvasi mulut Taehyung. Lalu menggerakkan bibrnya kebawah, mengecup sepanjang garis rahang Taehyung, meninggalkan jejak saliva disana. Ia terus turun, memberikan ciuman disepanjang kulit Taehyung yang dilalui bibrnya, lalu berhenti dileher Taehyung. Ia menghirup aroma Taehyung rakus, menjilat sisi leher Taehyung, membuat kaki namja itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"ngh – Kook!" Taehyung membelalak lebar saat merasakan sengatan di perpotongan lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan seringai Joungkook yang bibirnya menempel erat di kulit lehernya. Bahkan bibir Joungkook kini semakin turun, menjilat sekilas kedua nipple nya.

"ngh, ahhhh"

Taehyung tak menahan suaranya, membiarkan suaranya menjadi iringan musik bagi keduanya, selain nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan.

Joungkook menggarap tubuh atas Taehyung dengan baik, meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan didada Taehyung. Ia tidak akan berani meninggalkan jejak yang terlihat jelas, seperti di leher Taehyung. Meski ia tetap meninggalkan satu di perpotongan leher dan bahu kiri Taehyung.

"!"

Taehyung terlonjak saat tangan lebar Joungkook menyentuh miliknya yang menegang.

"Joung – ah – Kook!" Taehyung bernafas kasar, merasakan tangan Joungkook yang menyatukan milik keduanya dan menggerakkannya konstan. Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya kasar, mencengkeram sprei dibawahnya, mencoba melampiaskan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan.

"Joungkook, hah, aku – Kook!" Taehyung sampai, membuat perut keduanya terkena miliknya, juga milik Joungkook. Meski Joungkook belum sampai, namun namja itu tersenyum puas. Melihat Taehyung yang telentang dibawahnya, berkeringat dengan wajah memerah dan kening yang mengerut. Juga nafasnya yang saling berkejaran dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"aku akan menuju keintinya." Bisik Joungkook. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening, lalu memagut sekilas bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, membuka matanya, menemukan Joungkook yang memandangnya, mencoba meyakinkan.

Lalu jemari Joungkook menemukan lubngnya, membuat gerakan melingkar disana. Sebelum jemari panjang Joungkook menerobos masuk, membuat Taehyung terscekat merasakan sengatan perih dibawah sana. Joungkook merasakannya, ia mengalihakn perhatian Taehyung dengan kembali menciumnya. Memagut bibirnya sembari jemarinya mulai melakukan penetrasi pada lubang Taehyung.

Dari satu jari, hingga tiga. Dari Taehyung yang merintih kesakitan hingga melenguh nikmat.

"aku akan mulai." Bisik Joungkook. Ia tidak melepas bibirnya dari wajah Taehyung sejak tadi. Entah mencium bibirnya atau hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dipipinya.

Taehyung mengangguk, bisa merasakan milik Joungkook yang menempel dilubangnya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Joungkook, sedikit melukainya saat milik Joungkook merangsek masuk.

"Kook – hah! Sakit!" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya dalam, hingga matanya berair merasakan perih dilubangnya. Joungkook ikut meringis, karena cakaran Taehyung di pundaknya lumayan sakit. Tapi ia paham, pasti kekasihnya itu lebih kesakitan.

Jadi Joungkook kembali mencium Taehyung, dengan salah satu tangannya mulai kembali memanjakan milik Taehyung. Joungkook berusaha selembut mungkin saat memasukkan miliknya. Namun saat sadar bahwa semakin lama ia bergerak, semakin lama juga Taehyung menahan sakit, ia mulai bergerak cepat. Melesakkan miliknya seutuhnya hingga Taehyung menjerit.

"!"

Nafas Taehyung tidak beraturan, membuat Joungkook terpaksa melepas ciumannya.

"rileks sayang, perlahan saja, take your time."

Taehyung mengangguk, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya selama beberapa saat, merasakan usapan lembut ibu jari Joungkook di pinggulnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Joungkook. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk.

"bergeraklah."

Lalu Joungkook tak menahan-nahan lagi. Ia mulai mengejar kepuasannya, mencari pelepasan yang sudah didapat Taehyung, namun belum untuknya. Ia menggerakkan miliknya dalam lubang Taehyung, menembuk telak _sweet spot_ kekasihnya itu hingga ia hanya bisa menjerit nikmat.

"sebentar lagi, hah, Tae."

Lalu setelah bermenit-menit gerakan yang semakin brutal dari Joungkook, ia mendapat pelepasannya. Bersamaan dengan milik Taehyung. Namja manis itu bisa meraskaan cairan Joungkook memenuhi lubangnya, bahkan mengalir hingga paha dalamnya. Dan hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah cepat.

Joungkook mengatur nafasnya yang mesih terengah, begitu pula Taehyung. Joungkook menunggu beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan miliknya, membuat dirinya ikut berbaring disamping Taehyung.

"terima kaish, Tae. Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Joungkook yang juga menatapnya. Lalu ia tersenyum, lebar sekali hingga senyum kotak itu terlihat. Ia mencari tangan Joungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

"aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Oh, ya Ampuunnn, apa yang aku buat ini? Sudahlah, no comment. Ini side story dari FF Namjin ku yang berjudul **Hold me Tight.** Udah, Cuma itu.

Terima kasih sudah mampir, membaca, mereview, atau bahkan mem-favorite, atau mem-follow story ini. Saya sangat berterimakasih.

Terima kasih. Dan maaf atas judulnya yang nggak nyambung. Aku paling payah kalo disuruh buat Judul, jadi maaf kalo gak sesuai.

I Love so much~! Thank you~

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Oh iya hyung. sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku dan Taehyung sampaikan." Ucap Joungkook begitu sudah kembali duduk dikursinya. Mereka tengah makan malam bersama di rumah Joungkook. Bersama dengan kakak Joungkook – Seokjin, dan kedua temannya, Jimin dan Yoongi yang juga sudah mengenal Taehyung dan Joungkook.

"apa? Jangan bilang kini kalian sepasang kekasih?" ucap Yoongi cepat. Ia yang duduk disamping Seokjin kini menatap Joungkook dan Taehyung bergantian, begitu pula Seokjin. Apalagi kedua remaja itu wajahnya kini memerah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "jadi benar sekarang kalian berpacaran? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"hyung tidak marah? Hyung menerimanya?"

"memang kenapa hyung harus marah?"

Joungkook mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "yah, aku dan Taehyung sama-sama namja. Kukira hyung akan menentangnya."

Yoongi tertawa keras, "hyungmu itu juga gay. Kenapa ia juga menolak adiknya yang gay?"

Jimin menepuk pelan lengan Yoongi, "kalimatmu hyung kalimatmu. Bibirnya dijaga dong!" tegur Jimin. Yoongi hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya.

"hyung tidak akan menentangnya, selama kau bahagia, kenapa tidak? Itu pilihanmu lebih menyukai laki-laki atau perempuan. Hyung justru senang karena kau memiliki kekasih yang sudah hyung kenal dengan baik. benarkan Taehyung ah?"

Taehyung tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum kotak khas miliknya, "ya, hyung. kita akan sering bertemu kedepannya."

"wah, apa sekarang hyung harus menambah uang sakumu agar bisa berkencan dengan Taehyung?"

Joungkook tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "menambah uang untuk membeli tiket bioskop sebulan sekali juga boleh hyung." yang ditanggapi sebuah tawa dari Seokjin.

"sudah berapa lama berpacaran? kalian sudah pernah berciuman? Sampai mana hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi itu membuat wajah Taehyung dan Joungkook kembali memerah. Dan Seokjin tertawa lagi melihat wajah Joungkook dan Taehyung yang sangat manis dengan sikap malu-malu mereka.

"sejak kapan?" tambah Seokjin.

"baru seminggu, hyung. dan siapa yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir Taehyung?!"

Jawaban Joungkook itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum puas, apalagi melihat reaksi Taehyung yang hanya menunduk malu. Seokjin mengulum senyumnya, "yah, wajar saja jika kalian berciuman. Tapi jika baru seminggu kalian sudah melewati 'batas' dan melakukan semuanya itu me – "

 _Bahkan kami sudah melakukannya di hari pertama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih,_ batin Joungkook dan Taehyung saling melirik.

Seokjin menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat reaksi Taehyung dan Joungkook yang kini menunduk dengan kedua telinga yang memerah. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Astaga Jeon Joungkook! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?! Ya, Joungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taehyung. Astaga~ kalian benar-benar, uh – "

Berbeda dengan reaksi Seokjin, Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya santai, "kalian masih kecil, baru 17 tahun kan? Melakukannya sesekali tak apa, tapi jangan terlalu sering."

"yah Park Jimin! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada adikku!" teriak Seokjin. Yoongi tertawa, "Joungkook sudah besar ya. sudah lebih dewasa dari Seokjin hyung."

"yah Min Yoongi! Apalagi maksudnya itu!"


End file.
